Beauty and the Beloved A Harvest Moon Romance
by Gyrlyn
Summary: Well, I'm a Harvest Moon fan, and in Another Wonderful life I always liked Cody the best. But he was never up to marry so I wrote the love story of Abiba and Cody.
1. The Gleam

**Chapter One; The Gleam**

Yes, metal was cold. It was hard and it could rust in the rain. In a way it was predictable. There was a comfort in its steady nature; there was an untold beauty in it. Yet, if left in the sunlight, metal could quickly become warm. If heated enough, the warmth could easily melt the metal. In a way it was unpredictable. There was a relief in its chaotic nature; there was an untold beauty in it.

The large man stood there with his strong arms crossed. He stared into the giant metal sculpture, as if waiting for an answer to a question which had never been uttered past his lips. In the background birds chirped their little songs and there was a faint buzz that came from a building on the top of the hill in the middle of the valley. Fainter still was the soothing notes from a musician's guitar that he played as he sat below the tree right outside his home. But none of this mattered to the artist. Not one bit. For he, for a very long time now, had trouble placing his finger on a certain problem. Without knowing how to fix this problem, he was left to do nothing be ponder it. After he had decided that the sculpture was going to offer him no assistance today, the man walked off, up the hill away from his home, to continue his thought, in another place.

It was a sunny day in Forget-Me-Not Valley. The last of the winter snow had gone- as if it disappeared the moment it knew spring had come. The valley was green again, everything was fresh and clean. The man kept to himself, he knew the few inhabitants of the valley were busy carrying on their lives at this time of day, he would hardly see anyone if he was lucky. He was passing the Inner Inn when and older man walked across the bridge. This man was dressed for hard work, with worn rubber boots, dirty jeans and an old sleeveless shirt thrown over his well tanned body. The older man smiled warmly at him. "Oh, Cody, good to see you."

Cody nodded once in agreement. The older gentleman didn't take offense to Cody's lack of response; everyone knew that Cody was a person of few words. The older man gestured to Cody to wait a moment. He turned and shouted, "Abiba! Please come here. I don't want to lose in such a small town, what would your father say?"

As Cody waited he noticed a petit figure appear from behind the older man. It was a girl, a young woman, probably about the age of twenty-one. This girl called Abiba had chestnut brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail and deep purple eyes. She too appeared to be dressed for work, however her clothes were certainly bought recently; she was a beginner at hard labor. She gasped to catch her breath, resting her arm on the older man's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry Takakura," she said, "But this place is so beautiful, I couldn't help but become a little distracted."

Takakura smiled as warmly to Abiba as he did to Cody. "There's nothing to worry about- here, Abiba, meet Cody, he's an artist that works with mostly metals."

Abiba looked at Cody for a moment. He could tell his appearance surprised her, his appearance always frightened someone. His dark complexion and blonde Mohawk did frighten people. But her face wasn't one of fear. There was an acute sense of innocent curiosity twinkling in her eyes. Abiba's face lit up at the sight of Cody. "You're an artist? Really? Wow, people in this valley do a lot!" Abiba then grinned, and a once Cody found her smile, while innocent enough, to be very odd.

Takakura nodded wisely and nudged Abiba. "Come now, let's not keep Cody long." With that Takakura nodded to Cody and walked passed up to the old Black Berry Farm.

Abiba looked at Cody again. "I hope to see you later Cody. I'll be working on Black Berry Farm from now on!" With a cheerful sort of wave, Abiba followed Takakura onto the farm, leaving Cody at the bridge.

Cody thought for a moment. The girl wasn't cut out for farm work; she appeared to be too much of a giddy city gal to get used to the hard work. He hadn't quite passed judgment on her, but at the same time, he didn't believe she'd last too long. He continued to walk on, but before he turned away, Cody noticed the shiny gleam in Abiba's brown hair. It had a silky smooth look to it and the hue of the hair reminded him of a rich copper tone in one of his sheets of metal. He stood there for a moment, not entirely knowing what he was doing before walking on farther. Perhaps some copper tones would help fix his problem…


	2. Turtles and Gift Baskets

**Chapter Two; Turtles and Gift Baskets **

It would be about a week before Cody would verify the new farm girl's existence in the valley. This was not done out of lack of respect for the girl, or any sort of rudeness, it was just his way. He found that his time was better spent pondering his problem than dwelling in thought about who was dwelling in the valley. Cody had a routine everyday; he walked, and walked a lot. Just beyond his humble home was Turtle Pond, not too far away from the pond was the shoreline- a pleasant little beach. A river ran flowed into the ocean; Cody would follow that river up stream until he reached the waterfall. Once he spent some time there, pondering his problem, Cody would return to his home the way he came. On a rare occasion- for the sake of being spontaneous, he would venture out to the mountains to view the valley from above. The rocky side paths up the mountain side were dangerous, but they offered a thrill, something besides his problem solving. But when Cody truly felt adventures, like flirting with disaster- Cody headed to one place, The Blue Bar. People were there, and people- well, were unpredictable. However, Cody had made this routine of his some time ago, and steadily he began to grow weary of it. Ten years was a long time to deal with a problem.

Though Cody had lived in the valley for quite some time now, nearly half his life, he found that he was very content keeping to himself. People normally came to him to talk, hardly ever was it the other way around. There was no arrogant pride in this, it was simply how he liked to operate; that was how it was. And while Cody hadn't thought much on the Abiba at all, the topic of her had just fallen into his lap.

"Have you met Abiba yet, Cody?" asked Nina. Cody looked down at the little, questioning, elderly woman. A small smile grew on his face, it was the only reaction a human being could have after looking upon such a happy woman. She was so blissfully happy in her way.

Cody nodded once. "Yes, I have," he said while Nina handed him a clean piece of cloth. Cody took it and began rubbing a very large turtle's shell.

"She's such a sweet young lady, my dear. She really is! Oh, just yesterday she came watching up to me and gave me a flower! I was so surprised! How could she have possibly known that I adore flowers so? Such a wonderful young lady!" Cody watched the woman in her excitement. He examined her clothing with his eyes. Upon Nina's vest were several, hand-stitched flowers and flowers sewed onto her pants. Cody found him smiling quickly to himself. Nina was the perfect embodiment of the word cute. He continued to rub the turtle's shell with the cloth.

Nina smiled at the turtle. "You're doing just fine aren't you?" she patted the turtle's shell. "You've seen just as many years as I have, haven't you dear? We're so lucky to have a nice young man like Cody to clean your shell every now and then." Nina turned to Cody. "Honestly dear, thank you so much again. I used to be able to scrum hard enough to get all the muck off his shell, but then my hands began to ache and Dr. Hardy told me to be gentler with my hands- I was so glad when you said you'd help."

Cody smiled at her, nodding a few times. Cody and Nina used to meet up quite often at Turtle pond; the pair would just look about, admiring the natural splendor. The little woman had such a spark in her, Cody was truly fond of her. He would notice how she'd dote on the turtle with such a gentle hand, he was so moved that he had offered one of his bandanas to Nina, who tied it about the turtle's neck. A stylish accessory that cemented the friendship of the three. But about a year ago, Nina found that she couldn't help clean the turtle's shell. Her arthritis would pain her too much. Without another word Cody went to work and took up her mantle.

"Oh my, you have such powerful hands, dear," sighed the little old woman beside Cody. She reached out her pail wrinkled hand and rested it on Cody's. Cody immediately noticed the difference in size. The woman's hand fit like an infant's little hand would in an adult's palm. "I'm surprised I never noticed that before, dear. They are indeed quite large." Nina nodded to herself cheerfully. Cody remained quiet until his work was done. Nina continued to nod happily. "Yes, how does that feel?" she asked the turtle. The reptile's only response was his slow movement into the pond, looking back at his companions just before he was fully submerged. Nina laughed. "Well then, I must be going." She patted Cody's palm gently, "Be safe my dear, I'll see you tomorrow."

Cody grunted and watched as the little old woman made her way up the hillside. After a moment Cody glanced down at his own hands. His palm was mostly covered by his gloves that cut off at the fingers. But it was indeed true, he knew this very well indeed. He towered over the population of the valley. He was a black giant. Something very odd indeed.

Without wanting to think on it for much longer, Cody went to the shoreline and watched the ocean for a while. The shimmering waters crashed upon each other. In the distance the water appeared to be still, subtle enough to look flat, but as they would approach the shore they would crash and collide upon one another. Feeling that it was about time to continue his routine, Cody continued up the hill. The river gave off a soothing sound as it ran down hill, following its natural course before it too would collide with the ocean itself. It was, well- chaotic.

"Oh hey, Cody!"

Slightly caught off guard, Cody looked to his left. The voice that had called to him was the new farm girl, Abiba. She was walking down from her farm, headed toward him. Her chestnut hair bounced as she walked, it seemed very light, and free. "I haven't seen you since last week, right? How are you?"

"I'm fine," he replied in his deep voice.

"You live in that metal house, right? All the way across this half of the valley?" she continued. Cody nodded in a reply. Abiba began to feel a little uneasy. Cody wasn't one to talk, but she found it difficult to carry the conversation on herself. "Uh- you live all by yourself, doesn't it get lonely?"

"No, it's peaceful." There was a certain look in Cody's eye that made Abiba slightly more uneasy.

"Oh? Well- I,"

Without meaning to be rude Cody interrupted. "I must be going now…."

"Um, right! Okay!" Abiba waved, "I'll see you later then, Cody!" Cody never returned the wave. Abiba stood there, slightly perplexed about her conversation.

Cody never meant to be rude, however he was being so. He kept to himself, that's how it always was. And as the sunlight would play about his face when it broke thought the canopy of trees above him, Cody felt very sure that this was the way it would always stay.

In the next morning, Cody woke up bright and early, just as always. Within moments he began pondering his problem. He was fairly surprised that the he didn't dream of it when the night sky was about. Cody stepped out of his metal home, yawning and stretching out his arms and legs. He brushed a little dirt off his tunic. He looked up and noted the contrast between the black sky of the night and the yellow hues of dawn. Birds began to chirp about the valley, everything was just as it should be. Simple, clean, unchaotic.

"Hey! Cody!"

Cody flinched a bit. This never happened in the morning. Cody looked behind his home. Descending the graceful slope of the valley was Abiba, carrying a large basket of some sort in her arms. The sunlight flooding over the horizon danced upon her face, as if delighted to see her sparkling eyes. "Good morning there!"

Not entirely certain why she had come, Cody slowly nodded a hello. When she had reached him, Abiba placed the basket to her side. "Uh- well, sorry to have come so early. Nina told me that you're up at the crack of dawn and I well, wanted to see you before you got to busy." She played with her work apron nervously as she spoke. Cody towered over this girl too. "I'm sorry if I got in your way yesterday. I tend to talk too much. But I was wondering if you'd accept my apology and a gift from me to you." Abiba took up her basket again, removing the cover to reveal a variety of fruits and vegetables.

Cody's face softened a bit. "Well, you see, you live all alone, right? I was talking to Marlin yesterday and he told me that people who live by themselves don't eat enough of the good stuff, and so I figured I'd give you some." She laughed, "But don't be fooled- I didn't grow it all, just the tomatoes and potatoes and… _that_ melon." Abiba pointed out a juicy looking melon at the front of the basket. "The rest I bought from Vesta's farm."

Cody looked into the basket that had been lovingly arranged, for he could tell each plant offspring was place carefully into the basket's woven walls. He took up the basket from Abiba's arms with ease. "Oh wow, that was a bit heavy for me, you've got some good arms there, Cody!" The sunlight continued to dance upon her face, which Cody studied for a moment. She was fairly plain at first glance, but there was perhaps something in the way that the light touched her face and made it unique.

Cody nodded. "Thank you, Abiba." He smiled at her as she left his home, saying something about her cow being angry with her for not letting her about first thing in the morning. He watched her moved up the hillside, once again noticing that copper gleam in her hair. He went into his home and placed the basket onto his table. There was something comforting about Abiba- at the same time, something chaotic, but what exactly that was, he couldn't figure out.


	3. Glow in the Moonlight

**Chapter 3: Glow in the Moonlight**

"So you work with metal, eh?" asked Abiba. She sat with her knees close to her chest upon the sheets of metal that lay about Cody's home. Recently, Cody found that shortly after waking up every morning, Abiba came walking down the hill toward his home, sometimes even with small gifts. Many a time she would come with Goddess Drops or Toyflowers. He wondered how she knew he liked flowers. When he had asked her reply was 'I had a hunch!' This reply, like many of her statements was accompanied by a smile. Her smile would reach from ear to ear, it was amusing to watch.

Cody nodded and gave a slight grunt, meaning 'Yes,' to Abiba's question. She had a lot of questions. At first Cody found her voice to be disturbing to the morning croon, but in the last few days he began to enjoy the early morning company.

"I see," Abiba stood up and brushed herself off. "Well, I'd better get going- I'll see you around Cody!" With that Abiba walked off in the direction of the beach. Cody nodded a goodbye. She wasn't a together as annoying as he first thought she'd be, in fact Abiba was very pleasant to be around.

Cody was soon at the pond. Nina had not yet arrived, this happened every so often, Nina was getting old and took her time going from place to place. In the meantime, Cody began scrubbing the turtle's shell. Though, without really noticing it, Cody's thoughts drifted to Abiba. He had noticed something about her face that morning, something a little odd. Yes, she smiled the way she normally did, but there was an odd difference in her face that morning as she walked down the hill. Not only in her face, but in the way she walked. She moved differently that morning...

"Oh dear; I'm sorry I'm late, Cody" Cody turned and saw Nina descending from the hill side. It was then that something caught Cody's eye. Nina was walking in a limp-like fashion. An image of Abiba's walk from earlier flashed in his mind. The two strides were very similar.

"Are you alright, Nina?" he asked, placing his cloth on the ground to help Nina sit upon a rock for her to rest.

The cheerful old woman smiled. "Oh, don't mind me. My old bones can handle this, my feet just hurt, that is all." Barely reaching with her cane, she tapped the turtle's shell. "Why hello there, fella, how are you today?" Cody went back to his work; however his mind was wandering about.

The day went by, Cody had bumped into Gustafa on his way to the waterfall and they talked for a while. "You know what- That Abiba really is something," said Gustafa. Cody's eyes, though he was entirely aware of it, darted quickly over the Gustafa. Cody had known the hippie for years. Gustafa's voice was always mellow and calm. It now was spurred with some sort of excitement. "Mean, man, I don't know if you've noticed, but just the way she smiles, the way she walks- it makes me want to put it into some kind of song- Cody, would you listen to it? When I'm in love I just need to sing or hum or something!"

Without a reply, Gustafa began to sing his song dedicated to Abiba. It was a very odd song in Cody's opinion- something about a dwarf being in love with a maiden, and becoming the maiden, it was all rather confusing; but Cody wasn't really focusing on that, his thoughts, once again were elsewhere. Gustafa was falling for this girl. So soon? Spring wasn't even done yet and he was in love? For some reason at the pit of his stomach Cody didn't like Gustafa talking about Abiba that way. It wasn't as if Gustafa was a creep. Oh no, Gustafa was the nicest of guys out there, but it didn't stop Cody from cringing at the idea that Gustafa watching Abiba as she walked.

Perhaps one of the most trying periods of the day would happen if Cody saw Rock coming his way. Cody liked Ruby and Tim from the Inner Inn, however their son had this talent of making the blood rush to Cody's head. If Cody was lucky- like today, he'd be able to slip past Rock without him noticing…

Cody was safely away from Rock as he approached the shoreline. The sun was setting in the West, casting a giant shadow from Cody's body. He looked at it solemnly; he was truly a strange one, being so massive. He was much bigger then nearly everyone around him. He was different, he was scary.

In the distance Cody noticed a figure on the sand. He approached quietly form behind, and soon the image became clear. It was Abiba, sitting close to the tide. Cody soon realized that her shoes and sock were tucked neatly her side. She must have noticed his shadow beside her own because she nearly jumped into the air. "OH! Hey there Cody!" she said nervously trying to dig her feet into the sand.

Cody knelt down to her right and reached over to pluck one of her feet from its little burrow. "Uh- no don't do that Cody." Abiba's feet were covered in blisters. Small sores and bumps dotted her toes and heel. Cody's eyebrows went up. Abiba looked uneasy. "Well, you see, I guess I'm not used to walking about and working on my feet so much- ya know?" Abiba tried to laugh it off, but didn't do a very good job it. Cody now understood why Abiba was walking so strangely. It must have been painful.

Cody looked into his little pouch on his belt and pulled out a need and some rubbing alcohol. The needle had some black thread attached to it, but he ignored it. After pouring some alcohol onto he needle Cody, without asking permission pierced the first bump. "Ow!" said Abiba, however she was a little more taken back then in pain. "Why do you have those things with you?"

Cody continued to work as he spoke, "The alcohol is good for cuts, and the needle for sewing up tares in clothes. They are handy."

Abiba turned to a slight shade of pink. "I suppose…"

Once the water was out of every blister, Cody took out another ointment and rubbed it gently onto Abiba's foot. For a moment Cody was surprised with himself. He was so unhesitant in his aid to Abiba he wondered why it came so naturally. He brushed off the thought, Abiba was a very nice young woman, of course he'd help her out. The moon hung overhead while Cody began rubbing the tension out of Abiba's feet. He had often used this on himself, it was very relaxing. Every so often Abiba giggled a little. She was obliviously a little ticklish. Her skin was very soft and was a harsh comparison is complexion to his own.

"Oh, Cody, you have very big hands." Noted Abiba, a little embarrassed to be getting a foot massage.

Cody had just finished the rub when he stiffened up a bit. His eyes were slightly sad. "I know." He looked into his palms. They were big. They were powerful. They had a great strength in them, a horrid strength.

Abiba's hand touched Cody's. He quickly looked up at her face. It was highlighted in the moonlight; a heavenly glow surrounded her being. "Yeah, I'm glad I can trust these hands. The person they belong to is very kind."

Cody looked Abiba in the eyes. She was sincere in her words. The air left his lungs. He felt his heart swell a little, beat a little harder. It had taken him a while, but it was then that Cody noticed the sparkle in Abiba's eyes. They were like amethysts, shimmering in the glow that radiated from her face.

Cody suddenly scooped up Abiba with one arm and took her shoes with his other hand. It was a very easy task to hold her with one arm; she wasn't heavy at all compared to the metal he worked with, though he could tell she was a little chilled by the nighttime air. "Cody! Put me down! I can walk!" she protested.

Cody didn't' answer at first, he had to gulp down his heart from his throat. "You should just go to bed. Walk as little as possible tomorrow. Ask Takakura for help with your chores." His sentences were particularly short and to the point. They quickly reached Abiba's farmhouse. Cody had to tuck a little to enter the one-room structure. He let Abiba slide from his arms onto her bed. "Goodnight."

Abiba caught Cody's hand before he could turn away. This was strange. With all the strength that Cody had, he- for a moment- felt like he was powerless to resist Abiba's palm. Cody looked over his shoulder, barely making eye contact with Abiba. There was a deep gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you, Cody. You really shouldn't have put yourself through the trouble." Cody nodded and tried to pull away, but Abiba held her grip. She gave him a stir look. "Now don't think this'll happen often. I was just tired today, I'm not a little girl that needs taking care of- you understand? I can take care of myself! And I'll be mad at you if you try pulling this again…" She let go of Cody's hand and looked down at her bed.

Cody smiled. "Of course." He nodded a goodbye.

Before he closed the door behind him, Cody heard Abiba wish him a good night in return. Once a good ways away from Abiba's house Cody felt a flood overcome him. His steady beating heart flutter as he went to bed, it took him a while to drift into sleep.

Cody tried his best to ignore what had happened yesterday, but his thoughts continued to float away, back to Abiba in the moonlight. He had woken up, and was very relieved to see no Abiba on the hillside. She was resting, as she should have been. Cody knelt beside the turtle's large shell and began to scrub away the grime. But he still thought of Abiba. Her glow, her voice, her smile, her eyes that looked so much so like purple gemstones. Cody wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

"Cody dear- are you alright?" asked Nina as she came close to the massive man. Cody gave her a puzzled look. "Well, I don't know, you were just humming a lovely little tune before I said anything. It was very relaxing, what's on your mind dear? Where ever did you hear it?"

Huh? Cody was humming?


	4. A few sneezes

**Chapter 4: A Few Sneezes**

The summer had come and gone. To Cody the days seemed to fly by. It was strange to him. For the last ten year, the days seemed to drag on and on. His problem never seemed to go away. And though it still dwelt upon his mind, Abiba's presence seemed to make the days go by quicker. Nina had noted on several occasions that Cody's humming was very pleasant, and even when Cody made a conscious effort not to hum, the moment he let the thought go, a tone came from within him. But this could not continue. Cody was quite certain that any such feelings toward Abiba beside that of friendship would be completely out of line. He gave her a subtle cold shoulder when she came around in the mornings. His answers to her questions were more like grunts and nods, hardly any words. But that did stop tug at his heartstrings whenever her saw her running by. And when she ran, she'd see him in the corner of her eye, give a smile and a wave, then continue on her errands. The more he denied this, the harder the tugs would become.

The valley was decorated in colors of orange and red, yellow and brown. The days grew crisper and the days shorter. Gustafa began talk of their yearly trip to the mountain hot springs. It had become a tradition of sorts. Cody and Gustafa would go into the mountains to a natural hot spring, hardly anyone knew of this spring. Gustafa had mentioned that there would be a third member of the party this year. Cody thought nothing of it. A few days away from the valley would do him some good.

The first day of fall had arrived. The sun had just begun to peek over the mountainside when Cody reached the mountain pass. Gustafa and the third person would be coming soon. Cody had brought only a few things with him. Two towels, a blanket and matches for a fire. Gustafa would bring his guitar and food enough for the next two days. The trip had always been very simple. Hike to the hot spring, set up camp, bathe in the spring, and stay up for the night and the next day venture back to the little valley. It was relaxing in a way. Nothing crazy, simple.

"CODY!" The voice that called to him was not Gustafa. Cody's heart stopped. He slowly looked over his shoulder. Abiba was walking along side Gustafa, looking ready for a hike. Cody looked at Gustafa with eyes that foretold death to the young hippie.

Gustafa laughed. "I hope you don't mind a woman coming along Cody, I know it's normally a 'just guys' thing but I thought Abiba would really enjoy it." Through Gustafa's rose colors sunglasses, Cody could sell how disparately he wanted Abiba to come. Cody rolled his eyes in agreement. Without another word Cody began the hike up the mountain.

Throughout the trek Cody could here Gustafa and Abiba chatting behind. It urked him to hear them talk. Even when they got to camp, Cody set up the tents. Abiba had made an effort to help Cody, but Gustafa had stolen her away to listen to his song about the dwarf. Although his face showed no sign of anger- this was truly annoying Cody.

When night fell, Abiba was the first to go into the hot spring. All by herself. Cody had hardly talked to Abiba during the trip. Gustafa was humming pleasantly to himself as he fixed some dinner for the three of them. Cody sat on a tree log, watching the flames licking the wood. His mind was else where, for this was certainly not the relaxing trip of which he had hoped. Gustafa's humming was growing more and more annoying. In his subconscious mind he wanted to shout at Gustafa. Yell at the top of his lungs and demand that the man in the big hat would stop being so happy that Abiba was around. Cody got up and went to the tent.

The humming stopped. "Hey, man, don't you want some supper? Or go into the hot spring?" inquired Gustafa.

Cody didn't look at him. "No. I'm tired. I'm going to bed." And that was that.

He had gone to sleep for maybe a few hours. Cody stirred in the middle of the night. He looked and saw the fire was out, only a small electric lantern offered a guiding light. Cody sighed. He shifted from side to side, finally deciding to go into the spring at this late hour. That was, after all, why he had come on this trip.

The spring was only a few yards away from camp, the steam from the water was huttled together by the bamboo reeds arching over it. His clothes were neatly folded on a rock beside the spring along with a dry towel. Cody wrapped the other towel comfortably around his waist. Cody stepped into the water. A warm thrill went up his spine. The massive man enjoyed natural springs such as this. He truly did. Cody looked up. The bamboo reeds parted overhead to reveal the night sky. The stars in the fall would appear much more vibrantly then those in summer. The air was warm as Cody closed his eyes. Now this was relaxing.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry Cody." Cody cringed. Why did that voice appear every time he was relaxed? Cody opened his eyes to see Abiba poking her head out from behind a rock in front of him. "I just heard you come in-" Abiba's face was slightly red, though it was probably from the heat of the spring. Her copper locks were down, not in the ponytail that Cody was used to seeing. It framed her face nicely, leading the viewer to her sparkling eyes. "And, well- I'll get out now," she said nervously. She waded through the water past Cody, but slipped before getting out. A great splash of water crashed onto Cody's face. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Abiba's towel floating beside him. His face turned to a deep red and Cody quickly shut his eyes.

"Arg! That's annoying!" growled Abiba. "Tsk, and that was my dry towel. Uh- Cody- haha, don't worry its ok, open your eyes." He didn't. "No, really its okay, I'm in a swimsuit." Cody peeked with one eye, and it was verified; Abiba was wearing an orange tankini. "I hate trying to balance the towel on my head, ya know? I always drop it into the water." Abiba rung out the towel and left it to dry on a branch. "Brrr- It's cold," Abiba turned to Cody. "Mind if I stay in for a while longer?" Without an answer She sat right back into the water. "Hmm? Cody is the water too warm for you? You're all red." Abiba reached over Cody to feel his forehead. Satisfied that he was not overheated, her attention went to his face. "Hey, why isn't your makeup washing away, Cody?" She began rubbing the white lines on both sides of Cody's face.

Cody grumbled a little. "Its not makeup- it's a tattoo." He said, waving her hands away.

She looked puzzled. "Why would you get a tattoo of white lines? It seems rather silly."

Cody was silent for a moment. "I was in a gang when I was younger." Abiba's eyes went wide and her mouth fell agape. Cody was fairly surprised he had said it himself, he hadn't shared this piece of information with anyone, ever. Though Abiba didn't ask, he saw that her eyes were hungry for more. "My father died when I was 10, grieving his death my mother lost much of her sane mind. I wanted a family- and I joined a violent gang in my neighborhood. As a symbol of your membership you received one white line, if you progressed further, you got another. Four meant that you didn't have to answer to anyone but Leader." Cody stopped himself. He didn't want to look back any further right now. There was a pulsing dark feeling throughout Cody's body. All the things he had done to reach the four line status in the gang, made him a horrid person. Though his heart was beating fast, it was painful, how could he have done such things? What sort of person could even think of-

There was a break. The dark feeling was cut off from his being, and drifted away. A soft touch had stopped the plague on his mind. Cody looked down at his arm. Abiba's hand lay on his forearm. Slowly he looked up to her eyes. They overflowed with a great compassion. She gently rested her head on his arm. "Its okay- don't worry about it, Cody." He was not sure how long her head rested on his arm, but he was grateful for such kindness.

"ACHOOOO!"

"You shouldn't have gone to the hot spring so late at night Cody, you knew you could have gotten sick," said Gustafa as the party approached Forget-Me-Not Valley.

"Achoooo!" The second sneeze came from Abiba. The air had a cold chill in it, leaves fell and danced in the air about the three.

Cody looked down to Abiba and said, "I hope you don't fall ill because of-"

"Oh don't worry, I'll be fine I promise!" She smiled at Cody very warmly. Cody began to wonder is Abiba ever got angry or shouted. Then again, many people wondered if that was the case with Cody.

"You're sneezing too?" asked Gustafa, slightly confused.

It wasn't long until the three had parted their ways. Cody had gone straight to Turtle pond and waited for Nina. Though, he couldn't stop sneezing. "ACHOOOO! ACHOOOO! ACHOOOO!!!!!!"

"Oh, bless you, my dear, hee hee." Nina was coming down the hill, smiling ever so cheerfully. Cody nodded a hello. "So- who is it, Cody?" she laughed.

Cody looked at her puzzled.

"Oh, Cody- I mean who's thinking about you," she explained. There was an odd twinkle in the old woman's eye. "If you sneezed three times in a row like that, there's a saying that someone special is thinking about you."

Cody's eyebrows went up. In the distance he heard "Achooo! Achooo! Achooo!!!!" The man looked up, and running past on the cobble stone road in town, was none other then the copper haired girl, Abiba.


	5. Panic Attack

**Chapter Five: Panic Attack**

"I'm going to marry Flora. I'd like to invite you to my wedding, Cody," Carter said to Cody quite abruptly. Both he and Carter were standing upon the soft sand, staring out into the ocean's distant waves; the beach of Forget-Me-Not Valley was small, but it was beautiful in its simplicity. Cody's eyebrows went up in surprise. Sure, he had known Carter for years now; the scholar had come to the valley about six years ago, accompanied by a strong willed young woman named Flora. Both were highly intelligent and began excavating the land near the waterfall all on their own. There was no large machinery involved, which was why it took so many years for the project to get underway. Carter would come every-so-often to the beach, after seeing Cody a few times the two had begun to talk. Though, Carter did most of the talking; Cody would nod and listen to Carter's thoughts. Mostly, Carter spoke of the dig, or how their lack of funding forced him and Flora to live together in a tent, or that Flora's cooking left a lot to be desired. This is what shocked Carter the most. Carter was going to marry Flora, yet Cody hardly ever heard anything about Flora that wasn't a complaint of some form. "We'll be having it on the hill on the other side of the river in a week. I'd be honored if you'd come my friend," Carter chuckled, "Though you speak few words, I'm grateful to you for listening to me for these past years."

Cody looked down at Carter, slowly a smile formed on his face. "Yes, I'll come," he stated warmly. Carter was very pleased. The sun was setting as the moon rose from the behind the mountains. With a short goodbye, Carter was headed back for the Dig Site. Cody also headed back for his home. His thoughts began to linger on Carter's wedding. Carter was a very good man, kind and smart, though he'd often get so absorbed with his work that he blocked the rest of the world out. At one time, Cody would often find himself in the same state of mind. But Carter had often complained before that no matter how engrossed he was with his work, Flora had a way of distracting him. In fact Carter once said that if Flora wasn't such a big help, he would have asked her to leave the project because she did this to his studies.

Then Cody thought, was that the first sign? Was it that ability to interrupt into Carter's focused mind and make it go topsy-turvy that hinted to Carter that he might be falling for Flora? Was Flora aware of this? Did she try to catch Carter's eye, or did she just have to be there to do so. Could Abiba… no. Cody made his thoughts stop there. Abiba was a completely different subject, why should he confuse the two? Cross-examine the events? Shaking his head, Cody let his body just fall into his bed. He had to force the idea of Abiba out of his mind before he could sleep.

It was early the next morning. Cody didn't sleep that well, and it was too early yet to head over to Turtle Pond, Nina wouldn't be up and about for at least another hour. The sky above was cloudy, in fact very little of the blue could be seen. The autumn months were chilly, and under the shade of the clouds, the chill grew colder. Perhaps it was the shiver in the air that made Cody get to work, to warm up. He took up a sheet of copper, one square foot, and began to roll the edge to the center. This work took time, slowly- surely, with the immense pressure from his powerful hands, the edges of the sheet began to roll toward the center. In a way it looked like a scroll, a piece of parchment. He wasn't entirely sure of what he was trying to make, however his focus lead his movements, not his mind.

And then it was broken. The intensity of the moment, the single-mindedness that absorbed Cody into his work, snapped. He had been in the zone at one moment, and now, a moment later, he wasn't. What happened?

Footsteps came from behind. Cody took a deep sigh. He knew it now. It was the same thing that threw every moment off kilter. He was so attached to the balance of those moments that the loss of the balance that he almost wanted her not to come. At the same time Cody couldn't help but want the imbalance. It was a different feeling. It somehow added some color in his world. Cody did not need to look over his shoulder. He placed the rolled copper sheet to the side and went to work on another piece. "Good morning, Abiba."

"Hello, Cody." Abiba- as always, seemed to shine. Cody wasn't sure if it was really her that shown so brightly or the way he saw her, but either way she illuminated the area she was in. Her glow was beautiful. Everyone had their own glow. Guastfa gave off a free spirited air; it was this loose yet dependable feel that made him appealing. Nina had such a soothing persona about her, calm and caring, child-like in a way. Even Rock, while living in his own world, really was caring- his glow made people want to bounce. Still, Abiba's glow brightened the world. It was so odd, for Cody wasn't at all sure _why_ it did. Abiba was a wonderful, kind person, but so were the rest of the people of the valley; so what made Abiba shine so? He wasn't sure. She continued, "Um, how are you today, Cody?"

Cody nodded and grunted to her. This was not an unusual response. In the corner of he eye Cody noticed that Abiba was playing with the corner of her work apron. "Uh, Cody, could I ask you something?" Again, a nod accompanied by a grunt. "Well, you see, I'm friends with Flora, and she invited me to her wedding." Cody showed no sign of paying attention. Abiba looked up. "Well, Cody- would you; if you're going- would you be my escort?"

All was still. What? The solemn weight that had surrounded his body since last night lifted. Cody approached Abiba and, looking down, said, "Yes."

The next few moments seemed a blur to Cody. Abiba mentioned something about being glad then continued to ramble on about how her crops still needed watering. Then with a wave she raced up the hill, with ease, as if she were lighter then air. Cody chose to ignore this observation, but still, it made him happy.

Later, as the sun once again began to set, Cody, feeling strangely sleepy decided to head in early. As he walked from here to there within his small home, he was pleasantly thinking about this morning. He had not been this glad in a very long time; the idea of taking Abiba to Carter and Flora's wedding was so- he stopped.

It had hit Cody that he would be going to the wedding with Abiba.

Considering that he had not truly taken a woman anywhere, in the last sixteen years- the floodgates of anxiety swung open letting in an overwhelming feeling of apprehension. What on Earth was he thinking? Why did he agree to take Abiba to the wedding? Spending an entire afternoon, maybe into the night, perhaps even into the early morning hours- was completely mad? What would he say to her, what would she say? Would they have a good time together? TOGETHER!? An image of Abiba, in a dress, and he in a nice pair of slacks and shirt appeared in his mind's eye. They'd be **together**. To-get-her. When he broke down the word in his head Cody realized that the longer word was really the words 'to,' 'get' and 'her' combined into one. Was he trying to get _with_ her?! The thought of it was really a thrill of both eagerness and utter terror. But it had been Abiba that first asked _him_ to go _with her_ to the wedding, so was she trying to get _him_ 'to,' 'get' _with_ '_her_.' No! He couldn't possibly let himself think such things! Yet he wanted to in a way. Cody's body dropped into a chair with a heavy thud. It was all so terribly confusing.

Maybe he should tell her he couldn't go. Maybe it would better. Maybe he was getting himself all worked up while all she really wanted was a good friend to go with her to wedding to enjoy herself. But then why didn't she ask Guastfa? Would Cody and Abiba spend alone time together- Arg, there was that word again- but would they? Would they be alone for a moment? How would that be any different from how they were just that moment? No one was with them when they talked. In fact most of the time he spent with Abiba was alone. Why- _how_ could this be any different?

They were alone at the hot springs not long ago. Nothing was any different then. He hadn't panicked before… not like this! It happened by accident at the hot springs! He didn't know that she'd be in the water too! It was all unplanned. But now- it WAS planned. It was all too much for him to handle.

Perhaps… perhaps he should just put the matter to rest. With this thought, Cody's heart rate began to lessen. Just go to the wedding, and see what happens. It wouldn't be bad at all. Abiba was a perfectly wonderful person; they would both have a good time. Yes, yes. Best not to think about it right now. Cody lowered his head onto his pillow. Just take it as it comes. Yes, yes. Slowly he pulled the sheet over him and his breathing became steady…

Cody's body shot right back up on his bed.

But what would he wear!?


	6. Warmth within the Factor

**Chapter Six: Warmth within the Factor**

Cody was quite moody that week. Though he hardly said a word and his facial expressions did not betray him, he noticed he leg bouncing up and down when he sat. Cody also noticed that during that week he tended to twiddle his tumbles every so often, he found himself sighing every now and then and to top it all off, he hadn't seen Abiba at all. Of course Cody had quietly decided to keep with his original plan, remaining calm- not panicking about what _might_ be. However it was a feeble wall to put up against this tidal wave of apprehension. Though the fall colors around him were soothing; and while the chilly autumn air did its best to ease the Valley into winter, it truly did very little to douse the choking fire of anxiety.

Cody actually felt a littler better when he informed Nina of who he'd be escorting to the wedding. The cheery old woman was so surprisingly pleased that her joy had enabled Cody to breathe for a moment. One morning, to Cody's great amazement, Chris appeared at his front door. Chris, to Cody's understanding was the happy little homemaker and sports announcer who was married to the athlete Wally whom he had seen run about the Valley several times a day. In all reality, Cody only knew about Chris and Wally through their son, Hugh. Though his father kept him on a tight training schedule, Hugh sometimes stopped by the beach, and though he was young, he was not afraid of Cody and in fact the two found a common interest in the old coins Carter often brought to show them. Without really any request by Cody himself, Nina had gone to Chris, asking for help with an ensemble for Cody to wear to the event, or so Chris had told him. Chris seemed excited to help Cody and quickly took down his measurements for have a suit tailored to his size. It all seemed to happen so quickly for Cody, he hardly knew what to do.

Within a few days, Chris, dressed in her favorite pink suit, came again knocking at Cody's door. "I'm sorry I didn't drop it off sooner, I've just been so busy. Here you are, Cody," stated the pink clad warrior as she handed Cody the bag, "I've also had some of the suit tweaked; somehow I couldn't see you in a long-sleeved jacket and pants." Cody slowly took out the suit. It was a lovely shade of black and smelt of plastic packaging. Cody could see the 'tweaking' Chris had done. The sleeves of the jacket and undershirt were completely cut off in a jagged pattern, looking messy yet neat. The pants had been altered in a similar fashion, making shorts slightly longer then what he was used to.

Cody was shocked. He looked over at Chris, slightly overwhelmed by this all, "I can't afford this…"

She threw her hand about. "Pssh Posh. No need for pay, Nina and I have covered the cost." Cody's mouth fell agape. "No no, don't you fuss. Nina is such a kind hearted woman that when she came to talk to me, I could do nothing but help. Plus you've always been so kind to Hugh, Cody. Honestly, I love my husband but he can be tough on Hugh. But Hugh always comes home with such a light heart after he's spent some time with you. You've really given yourself to him, so this is my thanks."

Moved, Cody carefully placed the suit back into the bag. Ever so humbled, he simply said, "Thank you."

Chris just smiled and said she must be going now for work. Right before she turned the corner of Cody's house Chris looked back at Cody, "Oh, and don't have too much fun with Abiba at the wedding!" She giggled and winked at Cody before disappearing around the bend. Cody was left slightly embarrassed.

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Although Cody had normally relied on his internal clock to wake him at the crack of dawn, he found that he had woken up quite late this morning and in fact only had an hour to get ready. Slightly disoriented, Cody had taken his shower and put on his suit with great care. Cody faintly reminded himself of a child learning how to tie his shoes for the first time. He wanted to look into a mirror to check if he even looked decent, however, sadly, it had occurred to him that he had no mirror. He would be flying blind.

Cody exited his home and promptly ran into the twins, Kassey and Patrick. The twins perhaps looked small and harmless enough, but they made a living making fireworks. No the safest job in the world. The twins only gave their trust to those they truly found worthy, and Cody was one of the few. "'Mornin' Cody!" said Patrick.

"Oh! Look who's all spiffy for the wedding!" jeered Kassey, the more outspoken of the two brothers. It was true; Cody did look a little too formal compared to them. The twins' attire hadn't been changed much from what they wore normally. They both wore overalls Patrick wore green, Kassey blue. The only difference perhaps was that the overalls they wore now were clean. Cody shrugged, though he really felt awkward.

"Aw, don't worry about it, Cody," said Patrick, "It's different, and we're all for different!" After a few more teasing words from Kassey, Patrick finally was able to pull his brother up the hill to the wedding, saying that they'd see Cody there.

Cody, before he knew it he found himself at Black Berry Farm. There were animals in the field, cows and chickens living in harmony under the warm sun. Though Cody hadn't noticed them in the slightest. The short walk to Abiba's front door seemed to grow longer with every step he took forward. The house seemed miles and miles away. Leaves were scattered about the path to the house and when Cody's long journey to the front door Cody raised his hand, which was shaking a bit. No… he couldn't go through with it, there was no way. Cody turned around to go home, but as he took his first step away from Abiba's home a small dog began to bark. It startled Cody at first; the little creature appeared out of no where! Cody tried to gently hush the pup when a voice was heard from within the house. "Dragonfly? What are you barking at?" The door just barely creaked open. "Oh! Cody! I'll be right there!" Damn. No were to run now.

Abiba stepped out from behind the door, a version to Cody. She wore a strapless fuchsia dress that puffed out at the bottom near her knees due to the subtle use of tulle under the fabric. A black ribbon was tied around her waist with a small bow knotted at the side. She held a wool shawl in one hand along with a small black bag in the same hand. Cody looked to her face and noticed she wore small pink gemstone studs in her ears and that her copper brown hair was done up in a small, loose bun. She smiled shyly at Cody, "Oh, you look so nice Cody!" Abiba patted the pup Dragonfly tenderly on the head. "I'll be back later, love you," she reassured the dog, and then she kissed him lightly on his furry little skull.

Cody just stood there. He found it hard to breathe, let alone talk. Abiba looked absolutely beautiful. He wanted to tell her. Cody had seen many beautiful things in his live, but she blew them all away, she always did. But nothing came out. "Shall we go then?" said Abiba, clearly oblivious to Cody's overwhelming feelings. She effortlessly slipped her arm into Cody's and just as easily led him off the farm. Cody felt as if he were a feather, light and floating about.

When the two reached the hill, they found that there had been several rows of chairs set out neatly and parted to create an aisle in the middle. The chairs were all made to face the ocean and a flowered arch had been made for an altar. The Priest from Mineral Town already stood at the altar, greeting any who cam. The twins had already taken their seats, along with Ceila, Marlin, and Vesta- the three owned and ran the other farm in the Valley. Their farm had been around just as long as Abiba's had- however they were well known for their amazing fruits and veggies. Cody noticed that Marlin had perked up a bit at the sight of Abiba, with this in mind, Cody seated Abiba as far away from the Elvis-wanna-be as possible.

Cody sat beside Abiba, looking as if it was just an ordinary day, feeling as if he moved at all his body just might cave in on itself. "Are you alright, Cody?" asked Abiba, looking fairly concerned. Cody gave a slight nod. "Oh? You look pale. Are you sick." She reached up to feel his forehead. Cody smiled slightly to himself, she had seemed to make a habit of checking his temperature.

Abiba relaxed her hand for a moment, as she stared at the white lines on Cody's cheeks. She went to wipe them away, but at once knew that it was a silly idea and looked away. Cody had watched her movements. He looked to his side. "You don't have to try to be so nurturing." Abiba looked up. "Don't force yourself to be so kind," Cody's voice was hushed, "Bad people don't deserve that kind of kindness."

There was a pause. Abiba looked at Cody, then at her hands, then her chin slowly moved up to level her eyes with the altar. "I don't believe in such a thing as bad people, Cody. A truly bad person would ever think they were bad, they wouldn't be able to. They think only of themselves and that's just fine. But, there's no one like that. Everyone has at one point or another believed that they were a horrible person, or that they were sorry for doing something. So if someone has ever thought that they were a bad person, they must be good, deep down." Abiba leaned her head over, nearly touching Cody's arm, her voice was also hushed. "I think you're too kind, Cody. And I think you know this very well. In a way I think you don't want anyone else to know this. They could hurt you if they knew. So you keep telling yourself you've only got one person, you. But that's not true…."

Cody's eyes were wide, but he couldn't reply to Abiba, for more people of the Valley gathered about them. Abiba sat up and greeted those who sat around them, like Nina and her husband Galen. Shortly after, Carter stood at the altar, dressed in a very classic tux to which he pinned some sort of artifact. Everyone turned to watch Flora walk down the isle. Her wedding dress was a very simple ivory color, lined with gold detail. She held a bouquet of lilies as her gracefully walked past.

Cody didn't really hear the ceremony. He cared, but he didn't listen much. He silently watched Abiba out of the corner of his eye. Her face was rosy, shining with sheer joy for the couple standing at the altar. Was she truly real? Cody often wondered how Abiba could act the way she did. Was it just an act, or was it how she had always been. Cody looked up for a moment, and noticed that the priest handed the vows to the couple. Carter was speaking, but Cody only heard distant echoes of the words he spoke. Carter held a small piece of paper, which shook in his hands violently. Did those two, up there, put up an _act_ for each other? Was he, Cody, acting like someone he wasn't for Abiba? Was he really as kind as she said he was? What made Cody believe her so much? What made her such and important factor?

And then it was Flora's turn. "Carter, you are my one true love. It's difficult to think that there was a day that I didn't know this. But do you know, it didn't start this way. I, one day, saw you smile at me- and I saw you in a different light. Suddenly, you were such an important _factor_." Cody took in a sharp breath. Flora continued, "But I get that's what lovers see in each other. The single must important person in existence. Thank you Carter, I love you."

The priest spoke, "By the power entrusted to me by the Harvest Goddess, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss."

Carter and Flora leaned toward each other, smiled to one another, and kissed, sweetly and happily as the sun began to set in the west.

There was no really after party. The Valley wished the newly weds well as they went on their honeymoon. Cody found it funny how Carter's idea of a romantic getaway was the closest city with the largest public library, but Flora seemed pleased. Then again, who was Cody to judge of romance? The wedding goers went their separate ways, yet Cody and Abiba managed to stick together. They walked up the hill near Black Berry Farm to the Goddess pond. Abiba laughed about how nervous Carter looked at the altar. "He's a sweet guy. He and Flora really do make a good couple. I mean, who else could make that damp, dark dig site as cheery as it has become!"

Cody smiled. Abiba's shawl was now draped over her shoulders. She had said that Nina had knitted it for her. Nina was also sweet in her eyes. It made Cody think of what wasn't sweet to her. He looked down for a moment. The two were standing near the waterfall and the night breeze blew in their direction. Cody spotted something. He bent down and plucked a Trick Blue flower from the ground. He looked at it for a moment then turned to Abiba, fixing the flower behind her right ear. Abiba's sleepy chatter stopped. She could see the flower out of the corner of her eye, and smell its beautiful perfume. She blushed. "Thank you."

Cody found himself in front of Abiba's door again. It was strange how he had now twice forgotten how he actually _got_ to the door, but he did. Abiba was tired, but still he glowed in the moonlight, for what else could she do? She slowly took the flower out from her hair and held it in her hand. "I had a wonderful time, Cody. Thank you very much. Good night." With that, Cody noticed that Abiba's hand had just slipped out from his grasp. He was so lost in thought that he nearly missed Abiba's final glance before the door shut between them.

Cody walked off Black Berry Farm, staring at his palm, hardly understanding. The moment Abiba released his hand, Cody realized that he missed it, her hand in his. What he did not know was that his giant hand at held Abiba's nearly all night. That both hand had delicately cradled the others', yet he only noticed it now, as he missed the warmth of her hand. Cody sighed and looked up at the moon, wondering why he never noticed how bright it was before; then walked into his home, slowly shutting the door behind him.


	7. Snow Fall Smile

**Chapter 7: Snow Fall Smile**

There was a sudden BANG at the door. Cody's eyelids flung open from his deep sleep at the sound. Half dazed, Cody vaguely realized that it must have been well into the later part of the morning, due to the light that was streaming in from the window. Looking through the window, he tired to search for Nina at Turtle Pond, but another BANG disturbed his search. He was quite tired; he was up for much of the night yesterday. He was certain he hadn't left Abiba at her home until 3 am at least. BANG! Cody feebly stood up from his bed and went to open the door.

"YOU BASTARD!" came a shout. Cody had squinted at the sudden flush of light outside, and didn't completely know who was yelling at him. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, CODY? WE ARE FRIENDS!"

Soon Cody's eyes had gotten used to the light. It was Gustafa before him; the man's green hat was unmistakable. Though he wasn't very certain as to why Gustafa had come to his home, shouting at him, being as tired as he was, Cody yawned and muttered, "'Morning."

"HOW DARE YOU PRETEND NOT TO KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO PUT ON CLOTHES WHEN ANSWERING THE DOOR!" It was true, Cody normally slept half naked. While Gustafa was yelling his heart out, Cody stood there, being massive, muscular, and slightly confused in his boxer-briefs. Cody was particularly fond of this pair he had on at that moment, they had a pattern on them that resembled Michael Angelo's _The Thinker_ statue. But of course, this was the only ting going through Cody's mind at the time. Though Cody usually woke up sharp as a tack, this morning, nothing seemed to sink into Cody's mind. It was all rather pleasant. "HOW COULD YOU TAKE ABIBA OUT LAST NIGHT?!"

Now Cody was awake.

Cody's stature grew taller, tenser as he looked down at Gustafa. "What did you say?" he questioned.

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU TOOK ABIBA OUT TO THE WEDDING, FULLILY KNOWING THAT I LIKE HER! I HAVE TOLD YOU THAT A THOUSAND TIMES! CONFIDED IN YOU! AND NOW YOU STAB ME IN THE BACK!?" There was such rage in Gustafa's voice that Cody wasn't sure what to do.

Yes, Cody remembered Gustafa constantly saying how much he liked Abiba; but when Abiba asked _him_ to the wedding, Cody hadn't thought of Gustafa at all, he had been too happy to do so. Cody felt this pain in his chest. He hadn't meant to hurt Gustafa, Gustafa was one of Cody's closest friends. The chilled fall air began to take its toll on Cody; he was getting cold with so little on. "Gustafa, I-"

"You could have at least TOLD me you liked her too, Cody!" Cody stiffened. "Then I wouldn't feel as I do now! Man, you think you know a guy!"

Cody's voice was sincere, "Gustafa, I really-"

"SAVE IT!" Gustafa interrupted. The man in the big hat just stood there fuming for a few moments. "I don't care anymore." Cody could see past Gustafa's rosy sunglasses, his eyes were a frightening mix of rage and disappointment. "Go to Hell." Without another word Gustafa walked away.

Cody didn't stop him. He watched as Gustafa walked back to his house, not glancing back once. Cody slowly closed his door before getting himself dressed. The rest of the morning was slow and solemn, Cody hardly paid Nina mind when he went to Turtle pond.

"Are you feeling alright, dear?" asked Nina looking very concerned. "Yesterday you seemed in a much brighter mood, did something happen?" Cody shook his head in order to calm the old woman's nerves. He didn't want to upset anyone else today.

The air in the Valley was much cooler then usual. It seemed to reflect Cody's mood. There was no music in the air, Gustafa would not play today. Cody walked about the Valley, not really knowing where he was going. Cody should have known taking Abiba to the wedding would upset Gustafa. He should have said no to Abiba. Gustafa was now aware that Cody was fond of Abiba, did anyone else know of this?

As Cody crossed the bridge his head sunk below his shoulders. He shouldn't have gone out with Abiba. He shouldn't have. All he did was hurt Gustafa and probably Abiba too. Sure, Cody liked Abiba- more then he was willing to admit. She was so kind, so gentle, so sweet, so intelligent, so insightful- so beautiful. What was Cody thinking?! He could hold no candle to Abiba. He would only end up causing her some kind of pain. He knew it. There was no way for him to be with her. They were- too different. And there was no way Abiba could return his feelings.

Cody found himself at the boulders near the edge of the Valley. Here he could rest himself. And it was quite cold. A little nap couldn't do any harm. Cody's mind wouldn't rest that easily though. He only drifted off into an uneasy sleep…

_"Mama?" There was a woman in an armchair located in the corner of the room. "Mama?"_

_"He's dead- he's gone- never coming back…" whispered the woman. "Dammit, Conway- how could you leave me?" She broke into tears, covering her face from the world_

_ A small, wide eyed boy stood beside the armchair. He reached out to his mother but she paid him no mind, too consumed with her own grief. "Mama? He whispered before turning away…_

_The boy appeared again, maybe a year older- this time with a white line upon his cheek. He stole money, possessions. As he grew stronger, his work increased, as did the number of white lines on his face, until he finally had a white line tattooed onto his arm. He was the leader. A leader of terrible deeds. The leader looked at himself in a mirror that was attached to no wall. It was dirty and smudged- and his reflection was that of a twisted monster. Anger burned inside of him. With his mighty fist the leader went to destroy the monster._

_He was suddenly stopped. His fist was caught in midair by an old man with gray dreadlocks. He looked very sad. The old man's gaze was soothing, full of concern. He slowly shook his head. The leader stood for a moment, he wanted to understand what the old man meant, but didn't. Again he looked at the mirror with rage- but in front of the mirror was a woman. She was small with copper hair and purple-gemstone eyes. She smiled at the leader kindly. He was massive and intimidating, but she was not afraid to approach._

_The woman walked up and took the leader's handkerchief from his neck. She began to clean the mirror. She did this calmly, silently, demanding no answers or explanations. Simply cleaning the mirror. But she couldn't clean it all. The leader's eyes grew heavy in tears; they ran down his face onto the floor at the sight of the kind woman. She went to him, gazed into his eyes with such great understanding. She used his tears to clean the rest of the mirror- the monster seemed to vanish, in his stead was a small, wide-eyed boy, looking to the ground, too sad to look up. The kind woman took the boy in her arms, and he quietly sobbed in her embrace…_

Cody slowly stirred from his sleep. There was a small pain in his back from napping on the boulder in the wrong position. But he paid very little mind to the pain, and as his sat up he noticed that he wasn't alone. Abiba sat upon a rock over looking where Cody had rested. She was looking at him, smiling at him. "Afternoon, sleepy-head," she said.

Cody wanted to stand up, but when he was about to he noticed that a blanket had been placed over him. He touched it gently with his huge palm. "How long have you been sitting there?" he asked.

"Long enough to know you make a deep humming noise when you sleep," she sneered. "You looked a little restless- bad dream?"

Cody looked at Abiba, up on the rock above him. Her copper hair caught the light beautifully. Perhaps Cody was still very tired from the lack of sleep he had gotten, but he knew Abiba looked angelic atop that rock. "No- a good dream."

"Oh?" Abiba paused and touched her hand. She looked at her hand then looked up. "Oh!! Look Cody!" Cody looked up at the cloudy sky as the first few snowflakes came down from the heavens. "It's snow!!" she said in awe.

Abiba was so happy to see snow that Cody couldn't help but smile. The snow began to stick to the ground and the two decided to go home and stay warm. A week later Cody saw Gustafa talking to the red-haired Nami near the bridge. Gustafa caught a glance at Cody. Though neither man said anything, they both nodded to each other and went on their way.


	8. Hands

_**Chapter 8**_

Working with metal was something Cody loved. He had loved it for many years now. The luster of a clean sheet of steel, the rough, red rust of a piece of metal made more beautiful with age. The metal stood tall and strong in any kind of weather, against any kind of storm; no matter the force of the wind. But with all its strength the metal had nothing to protect itself from becoming so cold to the touch in the winter. Cody learned to ignore the cold, so much so that he didn't even attempt to wear any sort of winter attire when the freezing winds blew against his body.

Year after year Nina protested to Cody's lack of concern to this clothing. "But, Cody, dear," she began, watching Cody rub the turtle's shell, "What if you caught a cold? I know you don't care about your health, but think of those around you, dear. Who would help me take care of our shelled-friend here?"

Cody smiled at the old woman's words. Nina was very sweet but she was the only one who had a problem with Cody's bare arms to the cold. No one else in the Valley ever mentioned it before hand, until this year.

"Cody, your hands are ice cold!" exclaimed Abiba. Her voice, he had to admit, came as a surprise. There he was, alone, thinking about his home when there was a sudden touch of warmth on his finer tips. He looked down to find Abiba's small hand on his. He looked to the side and had to force a laugh. Abiba was all wrapped up in a green and plaid outfit, with a scarf around her neck and her hair stuck out slightly from her thick wool hat. Her hands were only partly covered by her half and half gloves. "Are you crazy? You're freezing out here!"

Cody shook his head, "I'm used to this," he saw the concern on Abiba's face, "Really, I am."

"Well, you're crazy. You're human, not one of your sculptures- you've got to keep warm somehow." Abiba was a little grumpy with him, he could tell. Before Cody could say anything more, Abiba muttered a goodbye and wandered in the direction of her farm.

That was a bit strange. Cody watched as Abiba walked up the hill. She had been quite solemn for the past few days; he was beginning to wonder exactly what was wrong. It wasn't until the next day however did Cody gather the courage to go to Abiba's farm and try to find out.

Cody stood outside Abiba's door. He took a deep breath and turned around at once. He took a few steps toward the barn, then turned around again to face Abiba's door. Another deep breath was followed by another turn around- this wasn't leading him anywhere fast.

"Cody?"

The large man turned about to find Takakura, dressed in black behind him. "What are you doing here, Cody?"

"I-uh, wanted to see Abiba- because I- uh…" Cody wasn't exactly sure what to say. Abiba hadn't seemed herself as of late- that was all, was that so hard to say? In Cody's case, yes.

"Oh, that's nice of you to send your condolences on a day like today, Cody, but Abiba's rather upset. She didn't have the heart to come help me clean the grave today…"

"-Grave?" interrupted Cody.

"Hmmm? Yes, her father's grave Cody. He died a year ago today. He was a very good man Cody, though you never got to meet him. You moved here quite a while ago, but he once lived on this farm along with me. However he got ill one day and had to stay in the city to keep his health in the hospitals…" Cody wasn't exactly sure of what Takakura had said after that.

It all made sense now- why Abiba was acting the way she was. How could Cody not have noticed? He suddenly felt very cold. Takakura soon advised Cody to leave; Abiba would not be in the mood for visitors. With a nod, the old man went into his home, only a few footsteps away from Abiba's house. Though Cody understood Takakura's reasoning, he could not let himself leave the farm.

He stood in front of Abiba's door. He was silent for some time before he heard a noise from within. A soft sob from beyond the doorway. Cody's body had just begun to move on its own as his hand pushed the door open. In the far corner of the dimly illuminated room sat a huddled figure on the bed. The blanket was pulled over her shoulders and there was a picture frame cradled in her lap. Cody stared as Abiba's eyes slowly rose to meet his. The amethyst gems of her eyes were swollen and red, tears ran down Abiba's cheeks. "Cody?"

Cody nodded. He closed the door behind him. There was hardly any light in the room at all, just enough to see Abiba's faint outline. He walked up to Abiba and gestured, asking if he would be able to sit next to her. She nodded. Abiba's copper locks cover the majority of her face and were not tied up in its usual ponytail. Abiba looked down. "You're still cold," she said laying her hand on Cody's palm.

Abiba held his hand with both of hers. She brought his hand to her forehead and began to cry again. Cody was a little unsure, but he slowly brought his other hand around Abiba's shoulders, Abiba cried into her knees clutched to her chest.

"I miss him…." Abiba sobbed. "I miss them both so much!"

For a moment Cody wondered who was the 'them' Abiba was speaking of, then he glanced down at the picture. There was a man and a woman holding the hands of a toddler-sized Abiba. The family was very happy together, the father looked strong yet gentle. Abiba was clearly her mother's child. Abiba had all her mother's features with hair shorter then Abiba's, but still very pretty. Abiba wept for a while, Cody didn't say a word, partly because he didn't know what to say to comfort her.

After a while, Abiba tried to stop the tears. Cody wasn't really looking at her anymore, he was ashamed, he could do nothing. "You're lucky you know," he said, "To have had such a relationship with your father. I never- knew my father, I was too young to remember him really. For a long time, I thought the gang leader was like a father, he always seemed to have my back." Cody sighed, "The only person, who I can really think of as a true father figure, was my Uncle… But still-" Cody looked at Abiba, "Please, cry as much as you need because I just, just lov-"

Cody thought for a moment.

"-I just love to see you smile. And the more I look at your father's picture, the more I think he loved it too."

Abiba stared at Cody for a while. Then she spoke, with steady sobs breaking up her words. "My mother died when I was thirteen. Cancer. We didn't see it coming. All I had was my dad, and he- he… just got sick, and sicker, the hospitals said he didn't take care of himself properly. I didn't realize at the time how bad it was until it was too late…."

Cody didn't leave for a few more hours after that, they didn't really say anything, but Cody fixed Abiba some soup. When he was about to leave, Abiba said thank you and noted that his hands had warmed up a bit- Cody smiled and only said, "I'll see you tomorrow."


	9. Best Birthday Ever

Objective: Cody's birthday

Winter would end soon. Cody looked outside his window to watch the slush fall fearlessly from the sky. It was that awkward period in the season, when the temperature was getting a little warmer, but not yet spring. However the weather seemed to see it fit to let those globs of mush come down and weigh the world down in wetness.

"Achoo!" On top of the horrid weather, Cody had caught a cold. Both Nina and Abiba had been very right to warn him of the frigid cold. Strange though, Cody hadn't been sick in years.

There was a hard knock at the door. Cody dragged himself from his bed, in his dark green bathrobe to the threshold to open it. A very surprised Cody met a very wet Abiba. "A-Abiba?"

Abiba slipped into the metal home without saying a word in greeting, closing the door behind her as to not escort the chilled wind into the room as well. Cody was a little dizzy to begin with, but to follow the movements of a fast woman smaller than himself did not help. Abiba was very wet indeed, having only shrouded her body in a thick brown cloth. She smiled at Cody to dumbfounded to return the smile.

"What's the matter? Too tired to grin?" she jeered. Cody didn't find this very funny at all. "Alright, fine- I'll go…"

"Not in this weather!" said Cody, before letting out a cough.

Abiba's eyebrow went up. "Oh so now you're worried about the weather?" she grinned. "Ok, I'll stay." She went into her jacket and managed to dig out a small box with a bow on it. "Happy Birthday, Cody!" Abiba reached up and gave Cody a peck of a kiss on Cody's cheek.

This caught Cody completely off guard. His hear stopped for a moment as he just stared into space with his jaw agape. "Well, c'mon, Cody," said Abiba, smiling shyly, "Open your present!"

Cody, snapping out of his trance, opened the small box. There was a small pressed flower gently set on a piece of white tissue paper. "But this…"

"Is the flower you gave me at Flora's wedding. You gave it to me on our walk and I wanted you to have it. See? Look I've pressed it in a book and now it's perfect forever," said Abiba.

Cody rubbed the back of his neck; though he worked with metals he loved organic things. "Thank you, Abiba, it's really nice."

"I knew it!" Cody glanced at her in surprise. "Most guys- well, maybe not Gustafa- well anyway most guys wouldn't like that kind of thing. Too mushy," Abiba went over to the cabinets opening up doors and searching through what Cody had. "Now I'll make you a birthday dinner!"

Cody was happy for Abiba's kindness and they enjoyed a simple, but delicious stir fry. The evening was chilly but wonderful. Though Cody had started the day sickly, he felt better and better the longer Abiba stayed around. The snow outside began to lighten up. Abiba was getting ready to leave when she turned to Cody.

"Ok- so I need to ask you something Cody."

"Hmm?"

"You see, I know that you're really shy and all that," she began, "But I was wondering if you'd…"

Cody was perhaps was too sick to really understand what Abiba was saying and thus, in this moment jumped to every other conclusion he first thought of. _Does she want to go out on a date?_

"Would you come with me to the city…"

_And elope?_

"As an escort to my friend's wedding?"

_Oh._

"See I'm the maid of honor and I need an escort. I'll actually be in town for a week or so and that's why I think that you might not be comfortable with this so…"

"I'll go." said Cody.

Abiba's eyes lit up. "Oh you will?!" She jumped up and hugged Cody as far as her arms could reach around his massive body. Abiba gave Cody another kiss on the cheek. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She set herself down again. "Alright, we'll leave on New Years Eve. Is that alright?"

Cody vaguely nodded his head with his hand on his cheek. He knew Abiba said a few more things before she left but Cody hadn't really listened. When he waved goodbye, shut the door and laid down on his bed all he could think was, _Best. Birthday. Ever._

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry it took me forever to update. I plan on concluding this story in perhaps 4 or 5 more chapters. Thanks for your patience and I plan on posting again soon.


	10. The Heart of an Artist

Chapter 10

It was the day before New Years, the air was warmer than it had been and there was a faint dampness lingering in the air. Cody stepped out of his home and glanced behind to look at his bags all packed and ready to go. He had packed his clothing for Abiba's friend's wedding the night she had asked him to go. He sighed to himself before walking up the hill to meet Nina and her turtle.

"I've asked that boy Hugh to help me take care of this nice fellow while you're gone, dear," said Nina while she watched Cody rub the shell of the turtle. Cody nodded periodically to what Nina was saying, for she rambled on for some time about the details of the turtle's schedule. He would say 'Yes' every so often. "And I think if would be nice if he would bring him some treats for him."

"Yes," said Cody.

"And he may like a new bandana, you should maybe think of getting him one in the city dear."

"Yes."

"Are you in love with Abiba, dear?"

"Yes."

Nina nodded. "Hm, thought so."

"Yes-" Cody stopped abruptly and gazed at Nina in shock. "Wait, what?"

"'Wait, what' dear?" asked Nina.

"What did you just…?"

"I asked you if you loved Abiba my dear, and you replied yes, just as I thought you did."

"Uh- but Nina…."

"To be honest dear, for a moment there I thought you might have been gay and in love with Gustafa. Not that you being gay would have been a bad thing," she giggled.

"But-"

Nina looked Cody in the eye. "You love Abiba, don't you dear?"

Cody's mouth fell slightly agape as he thought. If the answer was indeed yes, what did he love about her? He couldn't know. There was a block there. That also erked him, there had been another block, but what? He glanced over to look at Abiba's farm. But what was it? He glanced over to his home. His sculpture!

Cody got up and scratched his head. "I have to go, I'll see you later Nina."

Nina nodded and smiled.

Cody spent a good amount of time staring at his sculpture. He remembered now. At the beginning of this year he had an artist's block, that's what had been puzzling him the day he met Abiba—and he never came back to it.

"Cody?"

Cody's heart jumped into his throat when he heard Abiba approaching. He turned to greet her.

"What cha thinking about?" Cody didn't answer, for certainly Abiba would be able to see what was on his mind. But closer she came and she sat next to Cody and adjusted the bandana around his neck. "Tell me what's wrong."

Cody coughed to the side. "I- uh, have been having an artist's block. See that sculpture? It's missing something, but I don't know how to fix it. I've been wondering all year."

Abiba nodded slowly. They stayed there for a moment. "You know," she began, "I know that you can do it." Cody turned to Abiba. "You're a wonderful artist, Cody; I wish I was half as creative as you. I'm sure that you'll be able to figure this out."

Just then the wind blew by, it was chilling and Abiba ducked into Cody's arms for warmth. At warm it was to Cody, for his face turned into a shade of red. Once the wind had pasted Cody looked down at Abiba a smiled, her hair was completely in her face. Abiba laughed at herself and buried herself into Cody's arms; she was so small he thought for a moment that she might disappear. When she reappeared Cody reached down to move the hair away from her face.

"You know," he said softly, "When I first saw you, your hair was shining in the sunlight, it looked like brand new copper." He forced a laugh and rested his hand on her cheek. "It sounds kindda stupid…"

Abiba shook her head. Cody smiled and lowered his head until their foreheads touched and they stayed that way for a moment; just looking into each other's eyes. Cody was so lost in the moment that had he been fully attentive he would have been very much so uncomfortable. Abiba moved her head up forward, closing her eyes. Cody closed his eyes as their lips drew close.

WHOOSH!

Another gust of cold wind cut the moment into two pieces and Abiba ducked once again into Cody's arms for warmth as Cody laughed out loud.

~~~~It was late that night. Cody was about to turn out the light when there was a knock at the door. Cody opened the door and looked down to see Nina's husband, Galin.

"Evenin', Cody, may I come in?" he asked pleasantly enough. Cody stepped aside and shut the door. "I have something for ya, sonny." Galin reached into his coat pocket and revealed a blue feather.

Cody blinked once. "Why are you giving me this?"

"I'm pledging my undying love for you, Cody," said the old man with a blank face. There was a moment's pause before Galin whacked Cody in the shin with his cane. "It's for you to give to Abiba you twit!"

Cody was shocked. He paused. "I'm not good enough for Abiba…."

WHACK!

"Just take it!" snapped Galin. "You're a piece of work, Cody, you know that?" Cody sat on his bed, hoping not to be whacked again. Galin looked at him sincerely. "Do you think I ever thought I was good enough for Nina? Never. She's everything I'm not. But for some reason she loves me. And when she looks at me, ever since the day we meet there's been a gleam in her eye that I don't see in anyone else's." He paused. "I've seen the way you look at Abiba, Cody; you see that gleam in her eyes too." Galin took Cody's hand and placed the feather there. "This was the same feather I gave to Nina, and when the time is right, you should give it to her." Galin patted Cody's shoulder murmured a goodbye and let himself out. Leaving Cody to ponder.

~~~~~Cody stepped out of his home, noting his breath in the air. He turned to his side and noticed the sun was just beginning to peek up in the sky. He then saw Abiba descending from the hill; bag in hand for the travel. "Cody!!" she shouted. "Happy New Year's Eve!" she smiled. Cody smiled in return, but then he started to laugh! "What?" said Abiba, "What is it!?"

Cody could hardly breathe! "You look like a cow!"

It was true, Abiba was wearing Van's newest outfit for her, one that emphasized a cow pattern. "Hmph," she pouted. "Van said it looked nice…."

Cody stopped laughing for a moment and looked at Abiba intensely. She was everything he wasn't and he'd probably never be good enough for her, and he knew it. But it didn't matter to her….

In the next moment Cody ran for her and scooped Abiba up by her waist and spun around. Abiba was at first shocked but then began to laugh so hard it hurt. Cody smiled widely as his spinning finally came to a stop and he rested Abiba down onto a log near his home. He was breathing heavily from the sudden exertion of energy and she from laughing too hard. And they looked at one another.

They kissed as the sun was beginning to brighten the sky.

As they drew away from each other Cody couldn't help but smile. "I love you Abiba."

Abiba's face melted into that of relief and adoration, "I love you too, Cody…."

They embraced and locked lips again, this time a little longer.

After a moment Abiba started to speak through a series of soft kisses. "I *kiss* guess *kiss* we should *kiss* be getting to that *kiss* wedding…."

Cody stopped. His heart was beating so fast he could hardly take it. If he didn't do it now, he may never work up the nerve to try again. He reached into his coat pocket and withdrew the blue feather. "Maybe, we should?" Abiba gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. Cody stepped back and presented the woman he loved the blue feather. "Abiba—will you marry me--!"

Cody was quickly cut off by a squeal of joy as Abiba leapt from the log into Cody's arms, knocking him over. Quite literally. Abiba was now atop Cody's board chest, frantically patting him, checking if he was hurt. "Are you ok? Cody? I'm so sorry!" But Cody only laughed again. "You're alright!" Abiba sighed in relief and laid her head upon Cody's chest. She could hear his heart beat. "Of course I'll marry you, Cody."

~~~~Galin stood to the side as Cody polished a stone in front of the old man's new house. "That's fine, Cody, that'll do. I'm sure Nina is very happy." Galin smiled.

Cody stood before the stone. Nina had passed away about a year ago. The doctor said she went peacefully in her sleep; her heart had simply given out. And it was no wonder. With a heart so big, giving so much over the years, it must have been tired. Cody now came to polish the stone every day, with Galin closely watching. Cody was very glad to have Nina as such a dear friend; he wouldn't know where he'd be without her. Luckily though, she had lived long enough to meet….

"Grandpa Galin!!!" squealed a little girl with delight. Galin turn to be nearly knocked over by the cutest little girl with a mocha complexion and amethyst eyes.

Galin bowed to give her a great big hug. "Hello, Nina my darling," he said, his eyes tearing. "How are you today?"

"I'm great, Grandpa!" she cheered, "I'm working on some drawings, can I show you later?"

"I'd love you, my little Nina," he said with a great about of love in his eyes. He looked at Cody. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Little Nina gasped and leap from Galin's arms into Cody's. Cody lifted her high above his head. "I could never forget you Papa!" Cody brought his daughter down into an embrace and he held his daughter close with all the tenderness a father could have.

"Cody!" sang a familiar voice. The party of three looked up to see Abiba coming toward them. She walked slower now then she did eight months ago, for her stomach was large.

With Nina held in one arm, Cody went to Abiba and kissed her lightly. "Be careful, Abiba, the baby—"

"Just kicked!" laughed Abiba, "He wanted to know where his Papa was and sent me to find you."

Galin greeting Abiba. "I'm sorry, but I'm tired now. I'll see you all later."

"Bye Grandpa!" shouted Nina as Galin closed his door.

Abiba took Cody's hand. "I'm going back now to tally up the accounts." Cody took her hand and kissed it gently. She smiled and reached to kiss her daughter.

"But, Mama, wait!" said Nina. "Papa and I were just about to go clean Mr. Turtle's shell, wanna come?"

Abiba smiled tenderly. "Of course." She looked up at Cody and took his hand. "Shall we?"

They walked over the bridge toward turtle pond. Cody's heart was filled with happiness.

The End.

Note from Author: Last chapter everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who kept reading this one, I know I took a terrible amount of time to finish and I really only finished it because you guys wanted me too! So thank you!!! I send you all my love!!


End file.
